insane_furyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Blazin' Beginning
The contestants, are riding on a boat. Squiggly comes out of nowhere, it's all peaceful, until Eye sees that they're heading toward an island, which they all scream about. They end up crashing. Moving to Rocket, Rocket is doing a phonecall and says "What, they're already here?!". The other contestants meet the host (Rocket), who seemed to have no idea they were here. Digital Clock asked who he was, Rocket said his name, talking about the game. Flash Drive says he's never signed up for this, Rocket says that he did. It turns out, they would crash onto an island and they'll be forced to do a gameshow. Leek asks what's the prize, and it was... THREE WISHES. Door does a knock knock joke. The Peas reply. The top one says "Nice one!" the middle one says it wasn't even funny. Fortune Cookie does a future prediction that (s)he'll win three wishes. Tack asks "You think YOU will win?" and she says that she'll stab Fortune Cookie to death in the second episode (Craving for Carving). Rocket asks if there's anyone who doesn't want to compete. Silence. Crossy can be seen with a derp face. Rocket says "phew" because he has no way to bring them back home. Outlet says a deep toned "WHAT?" Rocket says he knows, and he asks if this will be fun. Crossy says random stuff, while bones is hitting a wall. Vase records a video, and Tissue insults that Vase's "hair" looks so funny. Dart asks if they can get to the actualy show already. HERE WE GO! The intro is shown, with the main characters. "The First Challenge is the Floor is Lava!" Digital Clock says that this game will be fun and great. That is until, Rocket includes "With ''REAL ''lava." Everyone except Chocolate gets scared, Chocolate asks if it's that hard. He mentions that you can stand on one platform and win. It turns out, you have to jump from platform because the platform is sinking. Ice Ball says that it isn't fair, due to being ice. Rocket says that it's too bad for Ice Ball. The five standing contestants WILL win immunity. And everyone else will be put up for elimination. Sock says that this challenge will be SUPER easy. Everyone suddenly warps into a volcano. Ice Ball melts like said herself. Pyramid throws Firefly into lava. Bone laughs, hence being a bully. also, it wouldn't be fair because Firefly flies.. Leek asks who'll win the challenge. Fortune Cookie says that herself will win the challenge with Leek by a LANDSLIDE. Leek says "Wow, REALLY?" and then they fall into lava because an accident. Tongue states that wasn't lucky and he jumps into the lava because probably he's dumb. Vase says the internet connection is awful, then Vase drops her i-Phone into the lava, and she becomes dumb and jumps into the lava. Smiley is just calm. He says "Hey Chocolate!" and SURPRISE! he melts from heat. Smiley soon frowns, and then Pea. The Top one says it's so nice, but the Middle one says it's not, because it's way too hot. The bottom one says to stop fighting. The middle one says the bottom one to shut up, and he punches the bottom one, which ends up making them die. Dart asks why Glasses doesn't speak. Dart says "SAY SOMETHING!". Dart ends up Falcon Kicking her. Glasses breaks, almost hitting Squiggly. Crossy makes a compliment about a nice kick, but forgets about something. This ends up with Dart doing a falcon kick on Crossy, and then, someone is laughing. It's Tack, she slips and they both fall into the lava. Flash Drive asks if they can form an alliance, results are, no. NOW IT BECOMES REAL AND THE LAVA GETS SINKING! Tissue Box says to Outlet to let him go, and it ends up making them both burn. Flash Drive jumps. Digital Clock thinks she'll win, but is cut off by Flash Drive bumping into her, resulting the death of both of them. Boot says nice shot, Bone says he's been practicing, and accidentally slaps Pyramid into the lava. Door tells a knock knock joke to Eye, He says it baffles him, Door said "HOT LAVA" and she laughs, Sock comes, pushes Eye into the lava. Door is mean as she telling her Knock knock jokes to him and she slaps him into the lava. The winners are Bone, Boot, Door, Smiley, and Squiggly end up winning. Gag! *Tongue and Vase jump into the lava for a dumb reason. Category:Episodes Category:Qooey